


The Taste of Victory

by fastdaydreams



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastdaydreams/pseuds/fastdaydreams
Summary: One hundred and thirteen races later, Kimi glows at the highest place of the podium. Away from intrusive journalists, another celebration begins. No cameras and plenty of naughtiness.





	The Taste of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Because after that amazing Sunday, I had to do it…

Maurizio's smile could light up a whole town, and the reason was some metres above his head. A Finn casually watches as his red team chanted the song of their people on the parc fermé, behind trademark sunglasses.

 

_ Five years and some months go so fast.  _

 

He thinks, as the protocol is followed. Two national anthems, people giving the trophies, followed by liquor soaking the fireproofed clothes. 

 

Soon as he beams on the team principal's direction, that wink surely means only one thing. 

 

-

 

He wonderfully groans once the motorhome door is locked. 

 

Maurizio is taking his breath away, passionately kissing and licking his sweet lips. Instinctively undressing him, feeling the velvety skin.

 

Opening the eyelids, Kimi observes the way he's disrobed, discarded t-shirt and black shorts pulled to his ankles. Sitting down, he passively waits for the next moves, with the other by his side. 

 

Arrivabene meets up the younger's look, astonished on how he's a sight for sore eyes. Tasting Kimi's gorgeous mouth, his fingertips caress the upper lip. 

 

It doesn't take much for him to have the digitals beautifully sucked. 

 

Still, between the short nails, tongues gently brush, making their bodies tingle. Pleading for him to come closer, he pushes the older by the collar, earning a drawn out moan.

 

Responsive, the Italian bites alongside Kimi’s neck, causing a few marks that wouldn't be purple, yet, visibly pink on the pale surface. Seeing he's already hard, Mau whispers on his ear, leaving nothing to imagination. 

 

“God, your ice bath pictures… I came so hard when I saw them”

 

Tossing his underwear apart, then wrapping a hand around his length, Kimi ashamedly touches himself, shivering at his boss’ insinuations. Surprised, he mutters.

 

“Do you see my Instagram?”

 

Maurizio confesses, gripping his ass. “Yes, you're so fucking hot. Especially all wet and cold. Makes me want to run a nice hot bath for you.”

 

The Finn’s cheeks burn. Fingers are dripping wet, and the idea of a lover masturbating to his photos makes him ache. Interested in perversities, he asks, stroking faster. 

 

“Tell me what you're thinking”

 

Placing Kimi’s chin between his thumb and index, Mauri pours out intimate thoughts.

 

“I'm thinking of you, baby. On my jacuzzi, fucking you until you beg me to stop, or on your knees, taking all of my come. Do you like that?”

 

“Shit, yeah”, Kimi agrees, complementing how he misses those moments as well. Resting the perfect face on the other man's shoulder, he drools over his own hand. Maurizio doesn't back away.

 

“Paint this picture: when I fuck you from behind, pulling your hair and choking you. You clasp the sheets, crying out my name…”

 

The return comes in a higher pitch than the usual, with a pretty smile. 

 

“God, yes!”

 

Blowing more hot air against his jaw, the boss keeps stimulating his mind. 

 

“...then you tell me you want to be spanked. How can I say no? When I slap you, I feel your ass tightening around me. You take all my self control with the way you make love to me...”

 

Overwhelmed, he's spurting cum all over his wrist, legs trembling from a exhaustive race and the intensity of a brutal orgasm combined.

 

They stayed in the same position for a couple minutes, staring at each other's eyes. Kimi breaks the silence, with the loveliest face. 

 

“But what about you?”

 

“Later. Now let's clean you up and party, you deserve it”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a creation of my fertile imagination. I don't own anyone mentioned here. I don't profit financially from it. No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
